Accomplished!
by The Wizard Rider
Summary: "Edward Elric! What do you think you're doing?" "Human transmutation… accomplished!" "With the BABY! Ed, what're you thinking? This is STUPID!" Inspired by a piece of fanart. One-shot drabble, Post-Brotherhood.


_**Summary**_ _ **:**_ **"Edward Elric! What do you think you're doing?" "Human transmutation…** _ **accomplished!"**_ **"With the BABY?! Ed, what're you thinking? This is STUPID!" Inspired by a piece of fanart. One-shot drabble, Post-Brotherhood.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **INSPIRED BY A PIECE OF FANART**_

 _ **I'm not sure with the spelling of Winry's Dad's name – Urey or Yuriy, so I picked Urey in the end.**_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Alphonse Elric was looking through a picture album with affection. He smiled as he saw each one.

Recently, his brother, Edward and Winry, had their baby. Just a few months ago. They'd decided to call their baby boy 'Urey', in honour of Winry's father who had perished in the Ishval Civil War. So far, Al had only seen Urey in person once, but it made him smile as Ed sent him pictures of him and Winry and the baby.

It was funny, really. There were pictures of Ed being a father, ticking his son in the stomach and making him laugh, Ed and WInry and Urey at the park for a picnic, Urey smiling at the camera.

His brother, a dad already… the pictures made Alphonse happy. _If Brother's happy, I'm happy too._ He glanced at his girlfriend, May Chang, who was busy reading books in the Xingese script on the couch. _I wonder if we could be happy too with a kid…_

He flipped to the next photo, and sighed, in a mix of irritation, amusement and partial embarrassment. _Well,_ that's _typical of Brother…_

Al could hardly keep his laughter inside him. He chuckled, and May looked up from her book, Xiao Mei squeaking on her shoulder. "What is it, Al?"

"Nothing," he said. "It's just my brother being insane."

The picture was of Ed, smirking like the large idiot he was, placing both his hands down on a large sheet of paper, with red ink, or was it perhaps paint? The red formed a transmutation circle, _a human transmutation circle,_ but Al had noticed he had made a few alterations to it, so it wasn't a circle that was meant for human transmutation. In the centre of the circle, Al sighed again: _Urey was in the centre,_ sucking his thumb thoughtfully and staring at the ceiling. In the doorway, Winry was there, holding her wrench, her expression a mixture of anger and annoyance.

And, close to the top of the photograph, in Ed's handwriting: _HUMAN TRANSMUTATION – ACCOMPLISHED!_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

" _Oh man, your Uncle Al's going to LOVE this."_

 _Ed picked up his few months old son, smirking at him. Urey attempted to smile back._

 _Ed placed him down on a fake transmutation circle he had drawn earlier out of thick red paint. He knelt down next to it, and made a thumbs up at the photographer, signalling him that the former Fullmetal Alchemist was ready for the photo._

" _Ready?" the photographer grinned._

 _Ed nodded, and grinned as much as he could._

" _Three… two… one…"_

" _EDWARD ELRIC!" yelled a feminine voice, the instant the photo was taken. "What do you think you're DOING?"_

 _Ed nodded at the photographer, then, managing a smile that inferred innocence, looked back at the doorway._

" _Winry! What're you doing here? I thought you were going to finish that automail project!"_

" _What is this, Ed?" she gestured to the transmutation circle mat, and Urey in the centre._

 _Ed grinned. "Oh, man, this is… drumroll… human transmutation… ACCOMPLISHED! Al's going to love this-"_

" _With the BABY?! Ed, what were you thinking? This is STUPID!"_

" _No, it's not, it's just a joke, I got a photographer for it-"_

THOCK! _Was the sound of Winry's wrench hitting Edward's head._

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **I'm taking story requests! If you'd like to request a story, please see my guidelines on my bio (there are other FMA stories there, too) and PM me, or leave a request down below in the review box *points to review box*.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading! Please drop a review, they really lighten my day.**_

 _ **Until next time!**_


End file.
